Dungeon Configuration
Welcome to Editing the Chocolate Quest config Files Below you will find all of the instructions you need to edit the properties of the dungeons that appear in the world. You can control how frequently individual structures appear, you can make different items appear in dungeon chests, you can select what type of mob will appear in the dungeon spawners and many other things. You will probably also want to read the Dungeon Exporting Guide. Getting Started The files you will be editing are located in folders inside the .minecraft\config\Chocolate folder. The names of the files you will be editing all end in " .prop". You can open the files with any text editor, Notepad works well. Inside of the .prop files you will find instructions that explain all of the things that you can change. The instructions may look a little confusing at first but they really do tell you everything you need to know. Dungeon building instructions For tips, tricks, and what not to do, click here. The ChestConfig folder The .prop files in the ChestConfig folder do not contain instructions. These are the instructions you need to know to edit the .prop files. Items are listed in the following format: name = id, num_items, item_dam''age, item_weight name: any name, just don't repeat them id: item id num_items: the amount of items per stack item_damage: items metadata, by default 0 item_weight: the chance for the item to spawn (by default 1= uncommon, 100= common) '''Example' If you wanted diamonds to appear in dungeon chests more regularly you could change this: diamond = minecraft:diamond,4,0,50 To this: diamond = minecraft:diamond,4,0,80 In this example we have changed the item_weight. If you plan on adding items from Chocolate Quest into your .prop files, use the following page to quickly reference Chocolate Quest's item id's: Chocolate Quest Item id's The DungeonConfig folder There are complete instructions inside of each of the .prop files inside the DungeonConfig folder. Dungeon Configuration Instructions (Quoted from Chocolatin) All files inside config/Chocolate/DungeonConfig will be considered a dungeon(if the configuration is valid) and will be added to the spawning list. To be considered valid the file requires the following parameters: builder = builder_name The builder parameter is extremely important. It defines the algorithm used to create the dungeon into the world. Some builders require additional parameters (such as the folder containing schematics, size, type of block to be used, etc.) Valid builders are: castle: generates a randomized castle. cavern: generates a 6x6 grid of small cavern-like rooms. emptyCave: generates a mass of blocks - however, if the inverted property is set to true, it will create a cave. lavaCity: generates a grid of randomized buildings on a lava/netherbrick foundation. stronghold: generates a randomized stronghold dungeon. templateFloating: pastes a schematic in the world at a defined Y coordinate. templateSurface: similar to the previous but spawns on top of the surface. volcano: does not appear to do anything. This may not be fully implemented yet. chance = X 1 between X chances to spawn the current dungeon if the biome is valid and there is no structure within the distance specified in the main config file. dimensionID = X if set the dungeon will spawn only in the dimension with that id, otherwise it's only spawned in the overworld. This is not set in most files. Example worlds are: Overworld: 0 , Nether: -1 mob = mob_name Mob defines the mob spawning in the current dungeon, mob types are: default: will spawn skeletons in the beta. skeleton: dungeon will be populated by skeletons, boss will be a necromancer. zombie: dungeon will be populated by zombies, boss will be a Lich specter: dungeon will be populated by specters, boss will be the Specter Lord. walker: dungeon will be populated by Abyss Walkers, boss will be the Abyss Walker King. pirate: dungeon will be populated by pirates, boss will be a Pirate Captain gremlin: dungeon will be populated by gremlin, boss will be Gremlin Boss pigman: dungeon will be populated by zombie pigmen, boss will be pig mage. mummy: dungeon will be populated by mummies, boss will be mummy boss '''minotaur: '''dungeon will be populated by minotaurs, boss will be the minotaur. biomes = biome_Name, biome_name2... Biomes specifies the biome names of valid biomes to spawn the current dungeon. There are also special biome names from the Forge biome dictionary you can use to define group of biomes: All biomes = * All biomes without water = NONWATER Generic types which a biome can be MESA, FOREST, PLAINS, MOUNTAIN, HILLS, SWAMP, SANDY, SNOWY, WASTELAND, BEACH Tree-based biomes: SAVANNA, CONIFEROUS, JUNGLE, Nature of a biome: SPOOKY, DEAD, LUSH, NETHER, END, MUSHROOM, MAGICAL,OCEAN, RIVER, WATER,(oceans and rivers) Nether biome: HELL Category:Chocolate Quest Guides Category:Chocolate Quest Systems & Information